1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle and particularly relates to a technology for fixing a load on this straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, on a straddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle for example, a load such as a commercially available external bag may be attached to the vehicle body. As methods for this attachment, there are known a method using a fixing band (see, for example, Patent Document 1), a method using a fastener, and the like.
Further, in a straddle type vehicle having a space in the vicinity of the feet of an occupant, such as a scooter, a load may be mounted on a footboard where the feet of the occupant are placed. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which an engagement portion (see “a peg 36 for tying a string”) for fixing a load is provided on a side of the footboard for securely fixing a load mounted on the footboard.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-31344
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-158468
However, the footboard is usually disposed at a low position of the vehicle body, and when the engagement portion for fixing a load is provided on the side of the footboard as described above, the operator (for example, the occupant) who performs an operation of mounting or dismounting the load from above cannot easily see the engagement portion. Thus, there is a concern that workability in operation of mounting or dismounting a load on the vehicle body decreases.